A Puppy's Fox
by InfiniteNight
Summary: Kiba and naruto have been friends for years and love each other but htink that they will never be together until Kiba makes the first move first fic R&R please no flames for the record this is yaoi so don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hi here's my first fic enjoy

Warning: Rated M for a reason don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

_It was a hot day in the Village of Konoha and at the academy four children where escaping Iruka's class "hey Naruto wanna go train later?" a brunette boy asked "sure Kba seeya later" _end flashback

Kiba Inuzuka was walking down the street near Ichirakus ramen for a blond ball of energy AKA Naruto Uzumaki said ball of of energy was currently trapped in his bed sheets panting as his skin itched and he felt hot and flustered "must get to ramen!" the blond exclaimed **'More like to Kiba' **"shut up baka fox" Naruto replied.

Xback to KibaX

"Where is he I bet that dobe got tangled up in his sheets again" he muttered while pacing some more 'Dammnit why is it that I finally get a date with Naruto he doesn't show up" "Idiot he's probably nervous AND tangled in his sheets" Akamaru pointed out from between Kiba's jacket "yeah maybe" the Brunette replied. Kiba was wearing a pair of Tight black pants a black T-shirt and a white hoody with Akamaru poking his head out Kiba wiped the sweat of of his brow and sighed it was WAY to hot lately and oddly everyone else felt cold, not Kiba.

XNarutoX

"FREEE!" Naruto yelled before he tripped on himself "oww" he moaned **'told you that would happen kit' **"shut up fox" Naruto muttered hopping to his feet he started getting ready for his date with Kiba or at least it's what he prefered to call it, he put on a black pair of pants, a tight red shirt with Kyuubi on the back his regular shoes and ran out the door to Ichirakus.

XNaruto and KibaX

"Sorry im late Kiba you see there was this cat and uh Kiba" Naruto looked for Kiba for ten minutes and found him about to be jumped by three women "No ladies sorry but umm NARUTO there you are now lets get to our date" Kiba ran away from the women and was dragging naruto by the hand with him blushing as he did so. 'date' the word rang through naruto's ears and suddenly he felt happy knowing that he was Kiba's date.

After five minutes of awkward silence between the two Naruto spoke "so umm Kiba why were those women about to jump you" "I don't really know Naruto i've been getting weird looks all week and i've been felling all hot and itchy 'and horny don't forget about horny.' "really i've been feeling the same way lately" Naruto said "Really?" Kiba asked "yeah i think I'm sick" Naruto pouted "Well lets get you home then" their eyes locked and they both stared at each other before blushing like mad and looking away muttering appoligies. Kiba walked naruto home and before he could stop himself he leaned forward as Naruto was talking and kissed him Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he slowly closed them and deepened the kiss. Kiba licked his lip asking for entry and was granted as his tongue went forward and coaxed out Naruto's own into play, it became a duel for dominance that Kiba won. As they parted for air with flushed faces they bid eachother goodnight as Kiba walked home and went through the door his mother Tsume went up to him and bluntly said "we need to talk"

**Kona**: aww sweet sry about being so short R&R

**Naruto**: wait am I the uke or not

**Kiba&kona:**UKE!!!!!

**Naruto:** **pouts**

**Kona: **sorry for the cliffy couldnt help myself enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kona:** Hey all back with a new chapter now Kiba remember our deal whoever convinces Naru-chan that he's a uke gets to pick the way the disclaimers done for this chapter

**Kiba: **Do I have to be in the leather and why does _Naru-Chan _have a whip

**Kona: **because I won the bet Kit! Do it

(Kona & Kyuubi snicker)

Naru-Chan whips Kiba on the ass

**Kiba:** We own NOTHING

"_We need to talk" _Kiba gulped talks with his mom were not fun the last time he got grounded for ditching Hana at the mall then it was _The Talk_ before that now what was it "okay mom" he said nervously "Kiba… you remember _The Talk _we had that one time?" 'please don't let there be more. Oh please don't let there be more' "well threes more" she said Kiba died a bit on the inside dreading what she might say next "what else" he managed to whisper out "well Kiba you're in heat" the scream woke Kakashi up who was sleeping instead of meeting his team on time_ again _"**WHAT!!!!!!!" **Kiba screamed "well Kiba you see like dogs we have mating season except it's twice as long as say Akamaru's or Kurumaru's" she explained slowly still trying to regain her hearing "WHAT!!" he shouted again no way was this happening to him but it explained everything that had been going on lately except for one thing "Naruto is he in heat too?" "Um mom do all canines go into heat or what" he asked hoping for a yes "umm yes Kiba but why would you want to know?" Tsume asked feeling something was up "err no reason" Kiba said hastily if Kiba was one thing it was a bad liar 'I have to tell Naruto' Kiba thought "well um good talk mom" he muttered still freaked out by what he had heard as he went up to his room "hey Akamaru you know the drill" Akamaru barked as he hopped out of Kiba's jacket and turned into Kiba and pretended to sleep while Kiba climbed out the window.

XnaruoX

Naruto was sleeping well trying to sleep as best he could while he felt lie it was a hundred degrees when it was really seventy-five then he heard a knock on his door and woke up completely and opened the door and there stood Kiba (who else?) panting slightly from the run he made it in record time "Kiba what are you doing here?" Naruto mumbled "I found out what's wrong with us!" the dog-lover said excitedly Naruto told well mumbled for him to come in and sit down so Kiba did "so Naruto it seems well we're in heat" Kiba mumbled suddenly remembering the kiss they had shared earlier wondering what those lips would taste like for the second time but he was pulled out of his trance by Naruto displaying his shock by freezing for a moment while his brain thought it out Heat + Kiba = reasonable Heat + Naruto =? Then it hit him literally as Kiba kissed him and he fell to the gound and say why above them was Akamaru looking at them curiously sitting where Kiba had been and he realized that Kyuubi + Naruto = Heat

'**crap Kit took you long enough' **'KYUUBI!!!!'

**Kona:** great

**Kiba:** you owe me

**Kyuubi: **wheres Naru-Chan??

**Naruto: **DAMMNIT KYUUBI!!! (chases Kyuubi with a stick)

**Kiba & Kona:** (cuddling and watching the show with popcorn)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kona:** hey guys were back sorry for the delay anyways here's the next chapter

**Kiba:** also it seems that Naru-chan is still chasing Kyuu

**Kyuu:** HELP!!! Naru-chan found some sugar in a vending machine I knocked over when I was running!!!

**Kiba & Kona: **RUN!!! LITTLE BUDDY RUN!!!

**Kyuu:** WE OWNN NOTHING! OH MY GOD IS THAT A CHAINSAW OMG IT'S THE 1990's ALL OVER AGAIN RUNN!!!

Kiba's ears where still ringing from Naruto's scream sure everyone new about kyuubi but that still didn't explain the… OHHHHH now Kiba got it and it was actually hilarious until Naruto yelled again pulling at his hair and yelling at a fox that Kiba couldn't hear "geeze Naruto you sound like Sasuke on a Itachi rant " the glare he got was withering.

_Flashback…_

_Naruto sat there with Kiba's tounge down his throat and Akamaru on the couch and if Naruto knew anything it's that Kyuubi is dead Naruto was going to kill him for the whole being in heat thing no matter what_

_End flashback…_

"so umm Naruto what do you think we should do" Kiba inquired hoping that Naruto was done yelling at the fox "I have no idea but im going to kill that fox" he grumbled Kiba couldn't help but think that Naruto was cute when he was pouting " well Naruto im afraid I gotta go or else my mom might figure out that I snuck out "KIBA!!!!!" "To late" Naruto pointed out the fox snickered "shut up Kyuu" Naruto muttered they stood up off the couch Kiba putting Akamaru in his jacket as they were leaveing Kiba looked at Naruto and kissed him softly and bid him goodnight to return to the lions den in other words his home where is mother was probably going to sick the family dogs on him for sneaking out

**Kona: ** hey guys im back sorry about the long wait for the update

**Kiba:** and?

**Kona**: and for helping Naru-chan by giving him sugar and the chainsaw

**Kiba: **And?

**Kona: **and for making all those horror movie puns

**Kiba: **good now where is Naru-chan and Kyuu?

**Naur-chan: **DIE YOU BASTARD

**Kiba and Kona sweat drop**\

**Kyuu**: Help me you traitors

Kona pokes Kiba in the side

**Kiba sighs: **who wants ramen

**Naru-chan:** DIE YOU MOTHER- ramen?!!\

**Naru-chan: **RAMEN!!!!! YAY!!! RAMEN!!!!!

**Kiba:** (sighs) you owe me

Kona tells him his plot for the story

**Kiba:** okay nevrmind and I realy get to do that

Kona nods

**Kiba: **YAY!!!! IT"S RAMEN TIME COME ON NAUR_CHAN AND SHUT UP!!

**Kona: **ive created a monster oh wait I didn't it was whoever own Naruto yay me.


End file.
